50th anniversary
by doc boy
Summary: This story is a sequel to the story Love. Ben and Gwen are having their 50th anniversary and are celebrating in a very happy and romantic way...  please review...  thank you...


50th anniversary

I do not own Ben 10

Ben and Gwen have been married for 50 years now. Their love for each other has grown to beyond infinity and they were very happy about it. Our two love birds are now 73 years old but didn't change one bit. They look just like they did when they were in their 20s their hair color didn't change at all and they don't have one signal wrinkle on their faces. And their physical condition is just the way it was 50 years ago… we rejoin our two love birds on the day of their 50th anniversary…

It was now morning and Ben and Gwen were just waking up…

Ben opened his eyes to see his wife's eyes glaring into his

"Good morning sweetheart…" said Ben and smiled as he gave Gwen a kiss on the ךןפד Gwen a kiss on the cheekave Gwen a kiss on the cheek hair color didn't change at all and they don't have one singal wrinklelips.

"How are you honey?" asked Gwen

"I'm doing fine. Finer than usual actually. You know why?"

"Why?" asked Gwen

"Because today is our 50th anniversary Gwen. It's also known as 'the golden anniversary'"

"Hey you're right" said Gwen

"How do you want to celebrate?" she asked

"I think I have an idea of a place to go to…" said Ben with a smirk

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise…" said Ben with his grin growing even more and he's about to burst into laughter…

Gwen chuckled and said

"You never changed, did you Ben?"

"Nope, I didn't Gwen. And neither did you…" he smiled as Gwen smiled too and she just put her lips on his and embraced him into a loving hug and said

"You're the best husband I could ever ask for… thanks for being your gold old self…" she smiled

Ben just smiled too and returned the hug and said

"You're welcome Gwen, you're very welcome…" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Now come on Gwen, let's get up and get ready for the rest of the day…" said Ben as Gwen nodded as they got up and started to get dressed…

During their special day, Ben and Gwen have went for a walk on the beach, visited their children and grandchildren and it was very nice. But the real treat for our two love birds would be in the evening when they would visit a very special French restaurant…

That afternoon…

Ben and Gwen have parked their cars near a very fancy restaurant. It was actually the fanciest one in town; and the most expensive too…

While walking towards the entrance door Gwen turned to Ben and said to him

"You know Ben; even though we've never been to this restaurant and looks very familiar… why do you think that is?"  
Ben just smiled and said

"Look up Gwen" and pointed with his head towards the sky

"What do you see?" he asked

"All I see is the sky Ben"

"Exactly. It's the sky. But does that part of the sky remind you of something?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen

"Do you recall something about us being somewhere in that part of the sky? About 50 years and two months ago?"

Gwen thought for a moment and then said

"Oh now I remember! When you proposed to me we were right above this restaurant! In that hot air balloon!"

"Exactly" said Ben and smiled

"So why are we going here now?" asked Gwen

"Well I figured since it's our 50th anniversary and we've never been inside that restaurant, tonight would be the best time to go there…"

Gwen smiled and said

"That's real sweet Ben…"

Ben smiled and said

"Thanks Gwen…"

She smiled too and gave him a kiss on the lips and a quick loving hug and said

"You're the best Ben… you really are…" she smiled

"Thanks Gwen… but you are even better…" he smiled as she smiled too as they kissed each other on the lips again, gave each other a warm loving hug and then continued to walk into the restaurant…

Sometime later…

"And you remember that when we landed Grandpa found us sleeping beside each other in bed? That was an embarrassing moment…" said Gwen with a chuckle

"Yeah it was. But at least we didn't have to explain anything because he already understood what was going on, so that made things much easier for us…" said Ben with a smile. He then looked to his left. He was looking out the window which was facing the beach and there was a beautiful sunset… the best one the world has ever known… most of the sky was faint light blue, the sun was in a faint color of orange and a few stars have already appeared in the sky. Within a minute or two the sun would disappear completely under the horizon and shine upon the other people of this wonderful world… right when the sun would disappear Ben would give Gwen her gift.

About a minute later…

Ben took out a blue plastic box from his pocket and said to Gwen

"Gwen? We are now reaching the peak of our 50th anniversary. And since it's a very big one and known as the 'golden anniversary' like I said earlier, I think it deserves it's proper gift… and that gift is in this box…" he said and gave her the box. She took it and opened with curiosity…

When she opened it she gasped in surprise and astonishment…

"Oh my Gosh Ben… it's beautiful… it's just gorgeous…" she said with happiness and delight as she lifted up what appeared to be a golden bracelet from the box

"Is it real gold?" she asked

"Yup. The purest you could find. 22 Carrots to be exact…"

"Wow…" said Gwen with astonishment…

"You really shouldn't have Ben…" she said

"I think I should have Gwen. And also look at what's written on it…"

Gwen looked at the bracelet and saw it has something written on it

"_To the perfect woman and person in my entire life- Gwen Tennyson. Happy anniversary. May we have many happy more to come…_

_Loving you to infinity,_

_Ben…"_

Gwen just closed her mouth and her hand on the bracelet, put it on the table and just embraced him into a very warm and loving hug. Words cannot describe the warmth and happiness they felt for each other

"I love you Ben… I would never replace for anyone in the world… you are the person I love most and the best person I ever had in my entire life…" she said happily

Ben just smiled and said

"I feel the same way about you too Gwen… only a million times more…" he said as their loving hug just became warmer and warmer… they then let go from the hug and their faces inched closer and closer to each other until they met into the most wonderful, loving passionate kiss. There are no words to describe how loving, warm and passionate it was. It was like all the love and passion they felt for each other, that built up over the years was shared in that wonderful, pure, perfect and divine kiss… and they couldn't be happier about it… they then got back to hugging each other warmly and lovingly, they said to each other at the same time

_"I love you… so much…"_

And then replied to each other at the same time and said

_"I love you too… so much…"_

They then kissed each other on the lips again and then got back to hugging each other warmly and lovingly. Little did they know that at the second that their chests touched, right where the center of their hearts was, the sun completely disappeared under the horizon…

They were the indescribably happiest people in the world…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

End…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your out…

Thank you…


End file.
